


Catch of the Day

by tess1978



Series: Cyn and the Boys [18]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And no butt sex, Crack, Crushes, Even just tagging it as Cyn and the Boys is spoiling but it's funny and you should read it, F/M, Fantasy Creatures, Fluff, Honestly I'm trying to tag this without spoiling it, Humor, I don't want to spoil this just read it, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, There's nothing in here that isn't in my other fics, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: Arthur Maxson takes his bodyguard Danse out on his yacht to confess his love. What happens changes their lives forever.A funny, sexy, modern AU take on my OT3.





	Catch of the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrenpan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/gifts).



> This is a gift for my wonderful friend [Syrenpan!](https://syrenpan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> She's my beta reader and my friend, and I am so lucky to have her in my life. 
> 
> It's her birthday, so drop her a line and wish her well!

Arthur Maxson stared at himself in the mirror, his brow furrowed. He thought he looked ok today, his beard neatly trimmed, a fresh haircut, and dressed casually in khaki shorts, boat shoes, and a white polo shirt which stretched tightly - but not too tightly - across his muscled chest. For a moment, he toyed with the idea of taking a selfie. But then he realized that if this day didn’t go well, he wouldn’t exactly want a reminder of it splashed all over Instagram.

And he was pretty certain today wasn’t going to go well.

But he’d been pining after Danse for three years now, and it was finally time to make his move.

He shook his head, laughing slightly to himself. He didn’t have any problems getting other people to sleep with him… or fall in love with him. But with Danse it was different. With Danse, it was real.

The floor shifted under his feet, reminding him that Danse was above, waiting for him on the deck of the Prydwen, the 50’ yacht he inherited when his father had passed away three years ago. 

He hoped Danse was enjoying himself. It was the first time he had ever brought his bodyguard onto his boat. It generally wasn’t standard practice. 

To be fair though, it was unusual for him to even have a bodyguard. He’d always had security around, growing up. His father had been a wealthy man, after all. And Paladin Security was their first choice for security. But after his father had been murdered, Arthur had felt better having a personal bodyguard from the company stay nearby. 

Although the crime had long ago been solved, and the security was no longer necessary, by then, Arthur had developed somewhat of a crush on his bodyguard, and was unwilling to let him go. 

He’d kept his crush secret all this time, pretending to be just like his friends, picking up random men and women at clubs and galas, dating this celebrity and that socialite to keep up appearances. Because in his circles, one didn’t fall for “the help.”

But eventually, his desire for Danse became too much, and so yesterday he had told him that they would be going out on the yacht today. Danse tried to argue with him, saying something about his stomach, but Arthur didn’t care. The fresh air and sunshine and ocean waves would be the perfect background for him to profess his love.

He stepped out onto the main deck and strode outside, pausing a moment to admire his target. Tall and handsome, Danse stood at the rail of the Prydwen, leaning over slightly, his dark hair ruffling in the wind. Arthur admired his ass in his tight-fitting jeans. Maybe not appropriate boat clothing, but he would learn. At least he wasn’t wearing his uniform. Arthur hated when Danse insisted on wearing his uniform, and took every opportunity to insist that he work in civilian clothes.

He took a deep breath and straightened his back. It was now or never. He strode across the deck, all set to tell Danse that he was in love with him.

***

Danse leaned over the railing of the Prydwen, trying desperately not to vomit. Although he had taken a pill before he left, it was only just beginning to take effect. 

He was somewhat annoyed right now at Arthur Maxson. He never made Danse go out on the yacht. Danse usually enjoyed boat days, since that was when Danse got the day off, and he had been looking forward to a day off all week. He wanted to go home, spin up his Playstation, and spend the day shooting mutants and zombies and robots in the face. 

But no, he was dragged out on this godforsaken tin can by his spoiled brat employer for no reason that he could determine. 

It’s not even like he could really decline. As the sole proprietor of Paladin Security, he had a responsibility to his employees to keep his biggest client happy. And if that meant he had to spend the day fighting nausea on some crappy boat, then so be it.

Although it was not really that crappy, he had to admit. 50’ long, boasting two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a galley, and crew quarters, as well as a lounge on the main deck and a hot tub on the sun deck, the yacht was luxurious and well-equipped. He’d spoken with the captain and her husband when he’d first come aboard. She had been piloting this craft for the Maxsons for over a decade, through two renovations, and her husband was the chef for the family, and usually came along on yacht days. 

They were good people, and Danse had no doubt that he and his charge were in good hands. 

Now if only he could get his stomach to settle down.

He heard the sliding door open, and turned around to find Arthur standing there watching him, an inscrutable look on his face. Big and beefy, he was an undeniably attractive young man. Danse had thought so ever since he had become his personal bodyguard some years ago. 

But Danse was nothing if not professional, so he turned again to the horizon, and thought about his stomach, trying to tell whether or not it was improving.

He looked out over the water. The sea was choppy today, and the waves were rocking the craft uncomfortably. There was a dark cloud on the horizon, but the sun was shining on them from above, and it was warm, despite the stiff breeze. The water was a deep, dark blue, and Danse gritted his teeth, trying not to think of the unfathomable depths below. 

A glint of blue-green in the water seemed to catch his eye, but it vanished before he could make out what it was. He forgot about it a moment later when Maxson stepped up beside him at the rail, looking out over the water.

“Nice day for a sail, don’t you think?”

Danse disagreed, but he kept his thoughts to himself, only muttering some kind of reply. 

“You’re probably wondering why I brought you here, Danse.”

Danse turned to face Maxson fully. Unusually, the younger man wouldn’t look him in the eye. Danse folded his arms across his chest and waited for him to continue. After a minute, he did, his eyes focused somewhere in the vicinity of Danse’s throat.

“It’s been in my mind for a long time, Danse, that I would like to have somewhat of a more permanent, closer relationship. Some kind of companionship. And as someone I like and trust and well... “

Danse watched him, confused. Had Maxson found some partner? Did he need a bodyguard for them as well? The lurch in his stomach had nothing to do with the rocking of the boat and everything to do with the words Maxson was saying. Danse had always been attracted to him, but Maxson was his boss, and his feelings were inappropriate, so he had tamped them down. But he still held out hope, in the deepest part of his soul, that one day Arthur would turn to him.

“What I’m trying to say is…” Arthur continued, before taking a step closer to Danse. 

Unfortunately, he chose the wrong moment to do so. A particularly large wave hit the boat just then, and the deck tilted. In conjunction with the movement of the deck, Arthur lost his balance, and in an instant tipped over the railing and into the water.

***

The sea was like ice, despite the sun, and the shock of cold stole Arthur’s breath. Although he was a strong swimmer under normal conditions, this was anything but normal. His muscles seized painfully in the cold, and with his breath gone, he struggled to move. He was thick with muscle, and therefore lacked the natural buoyancy that less fit people enjoyed. The net result was that he was sinking like a stone, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

Arthur felt strangely calm as he sank, knowing it was the end, that he was in his final moments in life. His only regret was that he hadn’t managed to tell Danse how he felt. 

His eyes began to close, when a face appeared before him. Startled, he opened his mouth in shock, sucking in sea water. But the person brought her lips to his, and he suddenly felt his lungs fill and his body rise. Her lips were pressed to his, giving him breath, as they slowly rose to the surface.

Her eyes were locked to his, and they were beautiful. Brilliant, turquoise blue, with golden centres and black edges, they were the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. As they ascended, they were surrounded by a cloud of black hair.

A moment later, they broke the surface. The waves were rough and he gasped for air, and he heard his name being shouted. He turned to look, and a life preserver sailed through the air, landing nearby. He reached for it, then turned to the mysterious woman who had saved him. 

She was gone. 

Gone as though she had never existed at all. 

He clung to the life preserver as it was pulled closer to the vessel, and when he arrived at the side, Danse and the crew worked together to pull him up onto the deck. 

He crawled to the railing, looking frantically out at the choppy waves, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysterious woman who had saved him. For a moment, he thought he saw a glimpse of glimmering blue-green, but then it vanished, and there was nothing but the sea.

***

Later that night, back at the Maxson mansion, Danse stood nearby, listening to Maxson as he told some crazy tale about a woman who rescued him. Danse tried not to roll his eyes. Arthur had been under the water for less than thirty seconds when he bobbed to the surface, and Danse had seen no sign of a woman. He’d tossed the life preserver to Arthur, relieved he hadn’t needed to dive in and rescue him. It was probably just the shock of the cold water that was making Maxson imagine things. 

“I swear, Danse. She was real. I think it was a mermaid!”

This time, Danse couldn’t hide his eye rolling.

The next six weeks didn’t lessen the edge of Arthur’s obsession with finding his mermaid. Danse humoured him. After all, it was his job. But he had to admit it was getting pretty annoying. He hadn’t had a day off in weeks, as Arthur dragged him out on the Prydwen every weekend, looking for his fantasy girl. Arthur said a day on the boat was as good as a day off, and Danse had to admit it was pleasant to sit in the lounge, watching as Arthur searched the sea.

At least once his nausea meds kicked in. 

This afternoon, the sixth weekend in a row on the yacht, was much the same. Danse sat on the chaise, sipping iced chamomile tea, and admiring Arthur as he scanned the water with binoculars. His ass looked particularly fine today in his tight khakis, the shirt clinging to his back, highlighting every muscle. Danse shifted in his seat and tore his eyes away. 

_Still inappropriate,_ he told himself. 

Arthur turned to him, running his hand over his face. “I need to take a break.” He tossed Danse the binoculars. “Can you take over for a minute? I’m going to hit the head.”

Danse didn’t even try to hide his eyeroll. The last few weeks had gotten more and more ridiculous, but oddly, it seemed to have made the two men much closer than before. Arthur chuckled. “Just wait. You’ll see.”

He turned and headed inside, and Danse rose with a sigh and stepped over to the railing. 

He didn’t bother with the binoculars, letting them dangle from his fingertips as he watched the sea. It was much calmer today, and the sun was warm on his face. He closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the warmth of the sunshine, and when he opened them again, he smiled. Maybe he would see a whale, at least. He’d always wanted to see a whale, but it had never happened.

He looked out at the water, when suddenly, a flash of bright blue-green caught his eye. He stared in that direction, rubbing his eyes. 

Another, closer this time. Remembering the binoculars hanging from their strap, he brought them up and scanned the water, looking for the flash of colour he had seen, but there was nothing. He let them drop again so he could get a wider view.

There! Another flash, even closer. This time, he thought he could see it beneath the surface as it approached the boat. It was fast. Maybe it was a dolphin. Were dolphins even that colour?

It came again, closer still, and he could see it as it descended into the dark of the sea, this time going under the Prydwen. Danse figured it would show again on the other side, so he ran across the deck to the starboard railing and looked again, frantically, hoping it would reappear. But a whole minute passed, and there was nothing. 

His shoulders fell in disappointment. He really wanted to see a dolphin. 

A splash and a thud caught his attention, and he turned around, and almost had a heart attack.

***

Arthur was just about done in the bathroom when he heard the thud from above. He flipped the cap down on the sunscreen before grabbing his shirt and heading up to the main deck. He was pulling it down over his head as he fumbled his way through the sliding door when he stopped, his shirt half on and half off, completely stunned at the sight before him.

He barely noticed Danse standing by the starboard rail, staring at the spectacle in front of them. It was a woman, at least on top, with amber-gold skin and turquoise eyes, full, lush lips, and waist length, dripping wet hair that flowed in a black river down her back and over her bare breasts right to the floor, drawing his eyes to... to…

“Jesus fuck, it’s a mermaid!”

Arthur barely acknowledged Danse’s exclamation, merely nodding. It was pretty obvious it was a mermaid. Her blue-green fish tail shimmered in the sun, seeming to change colours with every move she made. He looked at her in wonder, trying to figure out how she had ended up on the deck of his yacht. 

He blinked once, before rubbing his eyes, then opened them again to find her still there. There was still a mermaid sitting on the deck of his yacht. A mermaid. A fucking mermaid.

“I found you!” the mermaid exclaimed.

“You can talk!” Arthur replied.

“Holy shit it’s a mermaid!” Danse exclaimed again. 

Arthur turned to Danse. “I told you! I fucking TOLD YOU!” 

“I thought you imagined it! The shock of the cold or whatever. I didn’t think there was actually a mermaid. Why would there actually be an actual, real mermaid?”

“Dude. You totally owe me a drink.”

“We didn’t even bet, Maxson. Although I totally would have taken that bet.”

A delicate, albeit annoyed sounding cough drew the boys from their argument, and they turned their attention once again to the mermaid sitting on the deck. 

“If I could please get a hand, Arthur. I’m feeling a bit awkward sitting here.”

Arthur shook his head. “You know my name!”

“Of course I do! I Googled you after I saved you that day.”

“You… Googled me?”

“Of course. You think we don’t have high-speed internet in our ocean kingdom? It’s a kingdom, Maxson. Not some village in the antarctic. Really.” She rolled her eyes. “What I don’t know is who you are,” she said, pointing at Danse. 

“I’m Danse,” “He’s my bodyguard,” the two men answered simultaneously. 

“I’m the owner of Paladin Security.”

“Ok, Paladin. How about you help me up, since this one seems to be a bit stunned.”

Arthur watched as Danse picked the mermaid up and carried her to the lounge, before removing his shirt and handing it to her. She pulled it on over her head, and Arthur was torn between dismay at the loss of the sight of her beautiful bare breasts, and glee at the sight of Danse’s wide, furry chest.

Arthur shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He glanced around, and spotting the deck box, opened it up to remove a towel, which he handed to her. She began rubbing her hair to dry it.

He was staring, he realized. He didn’t want to be rude. He sat down next to her. “What’s your name?” He asked, as she continued to towel off her hair. 

“Cyn,” replied the mermaid. “I’m a reporter for the Ocean Times, the Atlantic’s leading undersea newspaper.”

“You have newspapers?”

“They’re online only. Obviously paper doesn’t hold up well in the sea.”

“How did you find me?”

“I was doing an investigation on luxury yachts and how they disrupt local sea life. Unlike freight ships, which tend to stay in the same routes and are therefore predictable, yachts go to random places and sometimes disrupt otherwise peaceful areas of the sea.”

“I’m sorry… I didn’t realize.” Arthur had always liked to think of himself as an environmentalist, so this was a bit dismaying to hear. 

“Anyway, it’s neither here nor there. I saw you, Googled you, and decided to track you down for a closer look.” She glanced at Danse. “And here you both are. It’s my lucky day!” she giggled, a musical sound that made Arthur’s dick twitch in his pants. 

She finished toweling off her hair. It was long and shining blue-black in the sun, with a slight ripple to it as it dried. Not quite a curl. Her… tail? Fin? -Arthur wasn’t sure what to call her bottom half- was dry as well. Without thinking, he reached out to touch it. It was smooth like reptile skin, instead of moist like fish skin. He was surprised. It was also warm to to the touch. 

“Like what you see?” Cyn asked with a twinkle in her eye.

“We’ve just never seen a mermaid before,” Danse said. “May I?” Cyn nodded and he reached out to run his hand down her skin. 

“Merwoman.” Cyn said.

They both looked at her.

“I’m a merwoman, not a mermaid. I’m an adult, not a child, and I am not a servant either. Is that clear?”

Arthur nodded, swallowing hard. He didn’t realize the term was offensive. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, just remember for next time. Anyway. Now that you’ve both had a look, let me just take care of this. Stand back.”

Arthur and Danse stepped away for a moment, and then watched in amazement as the merwoman started shaking her fin, harder and harder, until she was almost vibrating. She let out a long sigh, then suddenly stopped. 

Arthur looked at her curiously. She didn’t look any different.

“Sorry, hang on. I’ve never done this before.” She started to wriggle, her hands under the hem of the shirt she was wearing. After a moment, her fin began to wrinkle and loosen, then without warning, the whole thing slid off into a puddle on the floor, and there on the lounge was a beautiful, normal-looking woman. Instead of a fin, she had long, tanned legs with slender, delicate feet. She kicked them a little and stretched, wiggling her toes. 

“Oooh! That feels amazing!” she said. She looked up at them. “I have to get back in the sea within twenty-four hours, but until then, I’m all yours, boys! Now. Do you have anything to eat? I’m starving.”

***

Danse thought he was dreaming. He had to be. There was no way he and Arthur were on a yacht with a mermaid - excuse me - merwoman - who had just turned into a very human looking woman right in front of him. There was no way in hell this was reality. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. 

Still there. 

He pinched himself and looked again.

Definitely still there, lounging in his shirt, her discarded fish skin sitting on the floor at her feet. Her long, bare legs leading up to…

“Uh… maybe we can find you some shorts or something…” he said, feeling his face heat up. He had experience with the occasional naked woman, but not usually one so beautiful and sensual, stretched out in front of him.

“Thanks,” she replied, holding out her hand. He took it, helping her to her feet. She was a little wobbly. Understandable, he guessed. He held onto her waist for a moment until she caught her balance. He looked into her eyes. They were amazing. The same shade of dark blue-green as her fin had been, but with gold centres and black edges, he felt like he could stare at her for the rest of her life. 

She cleared her throat, and he felt himself blushing again. He barely noticed Arthur rushing down to the bedroom to retrieve a pair of shorts, but a moment later the younger man was back, and Danse held her up while she pulled them on. They clearly belonged to Arthur, and were much too big, but Danse felt much more able to focus once she was less bare. They took her to the galley, and Arthur began rifling through the fridge looking for food.

Danse directed her to the table where she seated herself at the bench, and then he turned to help Arthur with lunch. Arthur was not very capable in the kitchen. He’d always had a chef to cook for him, but he’d stayed home today. Danse gradually took over, and a few minutes later the three of them were eating grilled cheese sandwiches made with applewood smoked gouda and sweet pickles on sliced ciabatta rolls. He also set out some smoked salmon he found in the fridge, along with some crackers. 

Cyn ate faster than anyone Danse had ever seen. He ended up giving her the second half of his own sandwich, and then half of the salmon and crackers. Arthur also brought her an apple and a glass of milk, which she also polished off quickly. She wiped her lips, and looked apologetically at the boys. 

“Sorry, the transformation is draining. I feel much better now. But I really want to see land. Can we go there?”

Without a word, Arthur reached over to the intercom and pressed the button. “Return us home, Sue. I found what I came for.”

“Yes, Sir,” Sue replied. A moment later, the engines started up and the yacht turned towards home. 

***

It had been a beautiful day, and Arthur was at that perfect stage of contentment and exhaustion when they finished their supper at about nine that night. They had gone for a drive in the country, taken a walk in the woods, and then returned to his mansion, where they ate a divine meal concocted by Arthur’s chef, before retiring to the sofa in his living room. 

Cyn was as charming as she was beautiful, and Arthur was halfway in love with her already. He glanced at Danse. His bodyguard was equally enamoured with her, unable to take his eyes off her. She had spent the day with them both, talking to them and getting to know them, and to Arthur, he felt so much like she fit with them that he wondered how they would ever be complete without her. She was funny, intelligent, and kind-hearted, and absolutely stunning. 

The world she spoke of below the sea was not so very alien to him, aside from all the water. They had government, and internet, and they were well-versed in the comings and goings of the human world above. She seemed equally capable of dealing with life above land, showing little surprise with the things she saw, only expressing delight at textures and smells that couldn’t be experienced via the internet. 

She told them that merpeople often came ashore to explore, to do the whole tourist thing. When he asked how they explained where they were from when people asked, she adopted a bit of an accent and said, “Oooh hey, yah. We just pretend we’re from Canada, eh. Nobody ever questions us after that.”

At some point, she had changed into a dress that Arthur had sent for, and she looked delicious. The dress was a soft, dark blue cotton sundress, and it flowed softly over her curves to her feet, which she insisted on keeping bare in order to feel the texture of the ground she walked on. 

Arthur looked at her feet. Her toes were buried in the lush pile of the carpet as she sat on the sofa, and she was practically purring. 

“Did you have a nice day?”

“Oh yes, it was lovely.” She shivered slightly. 

“Are you cold?” Arthur asked. 

“Just a little bit,” she replied. He reached over and tapped his phone. A moment later, a fire sprang to life in the fireplace. 

“Oh, it’s beautiful!” Cyn exclaimed. She got up and moved closer. “And so warm!”

Arthur admired her, her skin golden in the firelight. He glanced over at Danse. Danse was equally enthralled, and for a moment, Arthur found himself caught up in the play of firelight on his face as well. 

He felt his heart swell with joy. He wished this moment could last forever, here in his living room, in front of the fire, with the love of his life and the beautiful woman who was quickly finding her own place in his heart. 

As though she read his mind, she turned to them and smiled. “Why don’t you boys come join me over here? The fire is warm, but I’m still a little chilly.”

Without a word, the two men rose and joined her on the soft carpet in front of the fire. Arthur took her in his arms, and she settled back against him. Danse sat awkwardly for a moment, until she beckoned him nearer. After some adjustments, they were all laying in front of the fireplace, Cyn between the two men, safe in their arms. 

They stayed like that for a while, not talking, until finally she sat up, rolling onto her front and looking back and forth between the two men. 

“You know,” she said. “There is one thing I was hoping to try during my time on land.”

“And what’s that, sweetheart?” Arthur asked.

“I wanted to try kissing.”

“You don’t have kissing?”

“Not in the same way.”

“Well, it’s when-”

Cyn cut him off. “I know what it is, silly. We have Netflix.” She glanced between the two men. “And Pornhub.”

Danse made a strangled sort of sound, and Cyn laughed at him.

Arthur laughed too. It was all he could do. He rolled onto his back for a moment, laughing, then looked over at Cyn, the smile still on his face. “All right. Come here, then.” He beckoned to her, and she sat up before leaning over him, a smile on her beautiful lips. She leaned over him, then took his face in his hands and gently touched her lips to his. 

The kiss took his breath away. Soft and sweet, her lips moved softly against his. After a moment, her lips parted and her soft breath moved over him. He traced his tongue over her lip and she sighed, then a second later her tongue touched his, sliding against his until he wanted nothing more than to drag her onto his chest and plunge inside her.

It was over too soon, and then she was turning to Danse. “Your turn.”

“Me?” he said, sounding stunned. 

“Yes, you,” she replied, before kissing him as well.

Arthur would have thought he would be jealous, watching the two of them kiss, but somehow he wasn’t. It was just really fucking hot. Her hands were on Danse’s chest, clenching in the shirt she had returned to him, and her hair tumbled down her back. 

Arthur sat up and moved closer, pushing her hair to the side and pressing his lips to her neck, tasting the slight salt tang of the ocean on her skin. She moaned, moving one of her hands back to rest on his thigh. 

“You both taste so good!” she said. “Different, but both good.” 

“Mmm…” Arthur replied, still nuzzling her neck.

“You should kiss each other,” Cyn said.

Arthur stilled, and his eye caught Danse’s. He had never got the nerve up to try again after that day on the yacht. But the desire was still there. 

He didn’t know what he expected to see in Danse’s eyes, but interest - no not interest. Hot, burning desire - was not it.

But that was undeniably what he saw. 

Without thinking, he took his chance, leaning over and taking Danse’s lips with his.

It was everything he’d ever dreamed of and more. His lips were soft and plush, the scruff of his chin rough, and his mouth tasted of red wine and home. He could smell Danse’s scent, faintly spicy and citrus, but familiar as his own hand. 

He reached over and wound his fingers into Danse’s thick hair as he had often longed to do, and he shuddered when he felt Danse return the gesture, his strong hand on the nape of Arthur’s neck. 

They broke away after a long time, and there was acknowledgement in Danse’s eyes of the mutual interest they had for each other. Arthur wondered how long Danse had been hiding it. How much time had been wasted. 

But he didn’t wonder long. He felt Cyn’s slender fingers intertwine with Danse’s in his hair, and then he was kissing her again, tasting the depths of her mouth, only to break away and watch her kiss Danse again while Arthur licked at his neck. 

He could have gone on like this forever, but eventually Cyn pulled back and whispered, “I can’t wait to see what’s next.”

***

As if he weren’t already convinced he was dreaming, this just confirmed it. Danse was sure he would wake up at any moment in his own apartment, his cock emptying itself on his sheets. This was the wet dream to beat all wet dreams, and he was going to make sure he enjoyed every single second of it. 

Arthur rose, and Cyn and Danse followed him as he led them upstairs to the master suite. It was well appointed, with bay windows overlooking the ocean and a huge king size bed. 

Moonlight shone through the window, but Arthur turned on a lamp anyway, bathing the room in a soft, golden glow. Danse sat on the bed. He watched as Arthur kissed Cyn one more time, then reached down to grab the hem of her dress and pull it off.

She was naked underneath. She had no bra or panties on, and her round breasts looked soft and touchable in the gentle light from the lamp. Danse was determined to enjoy this dream as long as it lasted. “Come here,” he told her. 

She stepped up to him and sat in his lap, kissing his cheek and throat, and Danse looked over her shoulder at Arthur. “Take off your clothes,” he told him.

Part of Danse, the part that knew he wasn’t dreaming, was surprised when Arthur obeyed. But the rest of him was just excited. Excited and emboldened by Arthur’s easy obedience. Danse and Cyn watched as Arthur stripped, revealing a strong, muscular body dusted in dark hair which tapered off at his navel only to widen again at the waistband of his pants. 

Danse licked his lips, dying to see what was under those pants, and a moment later, he got his wish as Arthur dropped his khakis along with his underwear at his feet, revealing a hard, thick cock, standing straight and proud and hard as fuck.

Danse opened his mouth to say something, but Cyn beat him to it. 

“Oooh, come here!” she said, and Arthur stepped closer. She reached over and wrapped her fingers around Arthur’s length, eliciting a moan from him. 

“It’s so hard, but so soft!” she exclaimed, stroking him. She looked up at Arthur. “Mmm... “ she said. “I want to taste you.” 

She slid off Danse’s lap and onto her knees, her face at cock level with Arthur. She stroked him again, but didn’t move to take him in his mouth just yet. Instead she glanced at Danse. “You should get undressed too,” she said. Danse got to his feet and quickly stripped while she watched, before stepping up to where she waited, still kneeling. 

She wrapped her warm hand around his cock as well, and as Danse watched, she lovingly stroked both of them simultaneously. Her hand was soft and strong, and Danse moaned as she rubbed her cheek along his cock before turning and doing the same thing to Arthur, burying her nose in his hair and smelling him.

Danse kind of wanted to smell him too. 

She sat back on her heels and looked up at them. “How do I decide?” she asked, coyly. “You’re both so tempting!”

She smiled as she tugged them both closer. When their dicks were near enough to touch, she pressed them together. “This is the way!” she said, licking them both at the same time.

Danse almost fell over at the combined sensations of Cyn’s mouth and Arthur’s dick on him. He reached up to brace himself by grabbing onto Arthur’s shoulder, looking up to find Arthur’s dark blue eyes locked to his. Groaning, he leaned over and kissed Arthur, and Arthur kissed him back, while Cyn tried everything to fit both of their cocks in her mouth at the same time.

She failed at that, but she soon found a way to be satisfied by sucking on each of them in turn, in between holding them together and stroking them both at the same time between her hands.

It was amazing, but Danse knew he couldn’t stay like this forever. “Hold on, honey,” he said, using all his willpower to step back. “If you keep going like this, this night will be over before it begins. Lay back on the bed.”

Cyn crawled onto the bed, laying on top of the duvet, and Danse crawled over her, pushing her knees apart and looking at her. He could feel Arthur watching over his shoulder. 

Her pussy was perfect, soft and rounded, with delicate petals peeking out from between rosy lips. She had a light covering of dark, curly hair, and when he ran his fingers through it, he marveled at its soft, silky texture. She was wet and slick already, and he was desperate to taste her. 

Arthur was admiring her as well, and Danse watched as he reached over and ran his finger through her slick, bringing it to his mouth. He smiled at Cyn, and she smiled back at him. He walked on his knees over to where she was and lay beside her, his mouth on hers as he kissed her.

“I’m going to eat your pussy, Cyn. Is that ok?” Danse asked.

“Mmm yes!” she cried, before turning back to Arthur again, kissing him and taking his cock in her hand. 

Danse pushed her legs aside and took one last look at her spread open before him, before leaning down to trace his tongue gently along her lips.

***

Cyn gasped, and Arthur knew that Danse must have made contact. She moaned into his mouth, and he swallowed her soft sounds for a moment. But soon, curiosity overcame him, and he turned to watch.

Danse was tracing the outer lips of her pussy with his tongue, coming closer to her clit with each pass. But his hands were busy too, holding her legs open and stroking her inner thighs gently.

Arthur reached down to hold her leg aside for Danse, freeing up his hand to press her pussy lips open even wider. It wasn’t a selfless move; he wanted a better view.

Cyn was watching as well, her breath coming in short, shallow gasps as Danse took her clit between his lips and began to suck it gently. He traced her opening with his fingertips, and then caught her eye. He smiled, briefly, before pressing one finger inside her. 

“Oh yes, that feels so good!” Cyn cried out, and Danse responded by licking her clit again and pressing in deeper. “It’s so… oh god… oh yes…” Arthur watched her face for a minute. She kept talking, but no longer in English. Her words were a strange language he couldn’t identify, and he could only assume it was her native tongue. 

It only took a moment. Danse must have really known what he was doing. Cyn’s legs began to shake and quiver, and she cried out and lifted her hips from the mattress, moaning loudly. Danse leaned back, his fingers still buried in her, and both men watched as she writhed and clenched around Danse’s fingers. 

“Holy shit,” she said when she finally came down. “I was _not_ expecting that. But wow. Now I know what the big deal is about.”

Danse laughed and slid his fingers from her. Arthur took him by the wrist and brought his hand to his mouth, and caught his eye as he licked her juice from the other man’s fingers. 

“Do you think you can top that?” Cyn asked Arthur, and he laughed, nudging Danse aside and kneeling between her thighs. Danse took Arthur’s spot beside her and ran his hands over her belly and breasts before kissing her gently on the mouth. 

Arthur wanted nothing more than to be buried inside her, but he was determined to make her come even harder than Danse had. He pushed her legs open and spread her wide with his fingers, tracing gently around the over-sensitised flesh. 

Her eyes fluttered closed, so he took that as a good sign. “Let me know if you need me to stop,” he said, and she nodded.

He crept closer, then, taking his cock in his hand, began circling her pussy with it, tracing around her clit and entrance, without actually going inside. With each pass, she grew wetter and wriggled more in his lap, and soon she was arching against him, her eyes on him, pleading with him to enter her. 

“Please, Arthur, I can’t wait any longer!” she said. “I want to feel you inside me. Please!”

His own restraint was at its limit, so he finally gave in and pushed inside, one tantalizing centimetre at a time.

“Oh god, yes, that’s so good!” Cyn exclaimed as he finally sank home, and Arthur had to agree with her. Her pussy was so tight and slick, and it hugged his cock just right, and before he knew it he was sliding in and out of her. 

Danse was watching, so Arthur leaned back slightly to give him a better view, looking down himself over his abs and watching his cock slide into her pussy, then back out, glistening with her juices. He wanted to come, but he hadn’t given her release yet, so he reached down and brushed her clit with his thumb.

“Do you like that?” he asked.

“Yes! Harder!” she replied, so he obliged, working her clit while he picked up the pace with every thrust of his hips. 

“That’s so fucking hot,” Danse said, his eyes locked to the place where Arthur was joined to Cyn. Arthur had to agree. And it was even hotter when she finally came, yelling and clenching on his cock, her hands on her face as she bucked wildly against him. 

“Come in me, Arthur!” said Cyn, and he had no choice but to obey. The orgasm rocketed through him like a freight train.

***

Danse’s mouth went dry at the sight of Arthur’s cock twitching as it emptied inside Cyn. His abs were tight and hard, and his face was scrunched up in an expression that Danse would have laughed at in any other circumstance. 

Danse wanted to kiss Arthur. He wanted to kiss Cyn too, but he wanted to look at Arthur’s orgasm face and know _he_ had put that look there. Soon. Someday. Maybe. 

Arthur pulled out of Cyn, and Danse’s eyes were drawn to her pussy. A stream of thick cum oozed out of her, and Danse reached down and slipped his finger inside her. 

“I want you to fuck me too,” Cyn said.

Danse couldn't say no to that. He took Arthur’s place between her thighs, sliding into her soaking pussy. Each thrust made a wet sound as Arthur’s cum seeped out around his cock. For some reason, the sight of it was arousing as hell. He needed a moment to calm down, so he pulled out and turned her onto her belly before sliding into her again. 

His legs were on the outside of hers, and he pressed his hands into her round ass as he fucked her. The way he was holding her down made it difficult for her to move, but judging by the sounds she was making, she liked it just fine. She was so tight, so hot and wet, and she looked so good there he knew he wouldn’t last.

He squeezed her ass harder, resisting the urge to smack her across her beautiful round bottom, but the image brought him even closer to the brink. He looked away, trying to last, but his eyes fell on Arthur who was watching avidly. When their eyes met, Arthur reached over and grabbed Danse by the ass, squeezing him hard and stroking a fingertip between his cheeks. 

It was the final straw, and Danse came with a shout, filling Cyn up with his cum before collapsing to the side. It wasn’t long before they were all asleep in each other’s arms, Cyn snuggled between the two men.

***

Arthur came partly awake in the dark of the night, stretching against the warm body next to him. His hand moved and found firm, hard muscles, and it began to roam of its own accord, discovering the planes and forms of Danse’s body, luxuriating in the soft hair of his chest and belly, and finding its way to his cock, which firmed up quickly in his palm.

Their lips met in the dark and a hand found Arthur as well, and as they brought each other to pleasure, he thought he heard Danse whisper, “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Me too,” Arthur whispered, before falling back asleep.

***

Danse awoke from the strangest dream, only to find himself in the strangest of places. Instead of his own bed, he was in what seemed to be the master suite at the Maxson mansion. Danse shook his head to clear it before turning to the shape beside him.

Why was he in bed with Arthur Maxson!?

His yelp of surprise woke the other man, who sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. “What the hell, Danse? Why are you shouting?”

“I dreamt we… I mean… what are we…. What did we…. How did we get here? Did we eat bad seafood?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I had this crazy dream about…. Well, I don’t want to say.” He shook his head. Bad seafood. That had to be it. How else could he remember a mermaid and making out with Arthur Maxson. 

Although at least some of that had to be true. After all he was here in bed with him.

“It wasn’t a dream, Danse.”

“It had to be. There’s no such thing as… well… we’re alone anyway. Just the two of us. In bed together. Arrrgh!!!!”

He moaned into his hands again.

“It wasn’t a dream. She’s around here somewhere.” Arthur got out of bed, and Danse tried not to stare at his perfect ass as he strode to the ensuite.

“Not in there,” Arthur said. He looked at the floor. “Her dress is gone too. Maybe she’s downstairs.” He pulled on a pair of sweatpants and headed out of the suite, calling out for Cyn.

At least he was calling her by name. Maybe it wasn’t just a dream.

Danse managed to roll out of bed and dress himself, then went off in search of Arthur. 

He found the other man standing in the foyer, looking confused. “She’s not anywhere, Danse. There's no sign of her at all.”

“That’s because we both imagined her. Or hallucinated her.”

“No. Let’s go check the boat.”

***

Arthur and Danse headed to the yacht. They looked in front of the lounge where she had left her skin, but there was nothing there. Arthur checked with Sue, the captain of the Prydwen, but she never saw a girl at all. Danse spoke with her husband, Chef Kells, but he had taken the day off yesterday so had nothing to add either. He did ask if they ate the smoked salmon in the fridge on the yacht. He was worried it may have spoiled.

“I know we didn’t just imagine her, Danse. I know it.”

“But all the evidence points to it being just a hallucination. A dream. You heard Chef Kells. The fish was spoiled.”

Arthur took a deep breath before leaning on the rail of the Prydwen and looking out to sea. 

After a moment, he turned to Danse. 

“Last night, in bed. With you. That was real, wasn’t it?”

It seemed to take an eternity before Danse answered. 

“Yeah, I think it was.”

“Did you mean what you said? About wanting me for so long?”

Arthur waited again. He was anxious, so nervous, filled with hope and fear. 

Finally Danse replied. “Yeah. I have.”

Arthur smiled and stepped up to him. “Thank fuck,” he said, before their lips crashed together. 

***

ONE YEAR LATER

Danse sat in his office at Paladin Security, going over the third quarter reports, when an email alert pinged his computer. He set the spreadsheet aside and jiggled his mouse, waiting for the screen to come on. He wondered if it was Arthur. Arthur usually texted around this time, wondering when he’d be home, but he did occasionally email if he was in his own office downtown. Maybe it was about the dinner reservations they had for tonight.

The email was not from Arthur.

**To: J.Danse@paladinsecurity.com  
From: c.arete@oceantimes.com  
Subject: Anniversary.  
Att: 1563369.jpg**

**My darling Danse,**

**I really shouldn’t be writing to you like this. There are strict rules about fraternization. But I felt so bad leaving you both like that so long ago. The truth is, I couldn’t wait until you woke up because I knew if I did I would never be able to leave.**

**That night was the best, most amazing, and glorious night of my life, and I will never forget it. I know I wasn’t imagining a connection between you two, and I really hope you followed up on it after I left.**

**In the end it came down to the life I have here and the potential life I could have had up there, and in the end, my home called to me.**

**We here are a female only society. We are able to go above for one day each year in hopes of finding a mate. I was very lucky and found two. Although I would like nothing more than to visit you again this year, unfortunately I am not able. However, look for me again around this time next year, and I may be able to come for a short stay.**

**In the meantime, I have attached a photo. I hope it explains why I can’t come.**

**All the best, my darling,**

**Love,**

**Cyn.**

 

Danse clicked on the attachment. It was a photo of the woman he believed he had dreamed about. She was in what looked like a shining silver room, her black hair floating around her. In her arms she held two small girls. One with steel-blue eyes like Arthur Maxson, and one with chocolate brown eyes like Danse.

Two small girls with fins. 

He clicked the forward button to send the email to Arthur, but as soon as he did it was gone. Vanished like it had never been there in the first place. 

***

Arthur was already waiting in the restaurant for Danse when he came in and sat down across from him, taking the glass of wine Arthur had ordered and downing it in one gulp.

“Not even a kiss?” Arthur asked with a laugh, but Danse didn’t even crack a smile.

“It was real, Arthur. _She_ was real.”

“Danse. We both agreed it was a dream.”

“No, It wasn’t. She sent me an email.”

“Show me.”

“I can’t. It’s gone.” Danse went on to explain the email he had received, the attachment, and how it had just vanished. Arthur shook his head in disbelief. 

But Danse was convinced. Arthur had never really stopped believing, but Danse was so skeptical… but now?

“Wait a second… are we… daddies?”

The two men just stared at each other before laughing. Arthur took Danse’s hand in his. It was all just too ridiculous for words. Imagine that. Somewhere out in the ocean lived a matchmaking mermaid. 

Excuse me. 

Merwoman.

~The End~

(PS: Danse remembered her email so Arthur secretly e-transferred her like, ten million dollars, and she sent them lots of pictures after that. They aren’t deadbeats. The End.)

(PPS: Also she totally visited every year after that and they had awesome threesomes. The End. For real this time.)


End file.
